Une nouvelle vie
by croco63
Summary: Grâce au coming out des loup-garous une famille peut se réunir commencer à se connaitre et entamer une nouvelle vie pas toujours tranquille.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Ici Bran

-Bran Cornick? Demanda une voix féminine

-Oui.

-Bonjour, Elise Faure, j'ai eu votre numéro par un homme, Adam Hauffman, qui m'a conseillé de vous téléphoner .

-Il m'a contacté avant votre appel, pour expliquer votre cas, venez dans le Montana Madame, nous ferons des tests...

-Vous pensez que je mens, coupa Elise sur la défensive.

-Non,mais je préfère être sûr avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle , chuchota Bran tout en retenant son loup qui réclamait une soumission.

-J'aime mes enfants, je ne veux que leur bien alors si je les amène pourra-t-il les aider? Ils ont besoins de structures et non d'être calomniés.

-Madame, toutes les mesures pour leur bien-être seront mises en places et surtout ils ne seront plus seuls. Puis-je leur parler? Ordonna poliment Bran

-Ils sont sortit. Annonça la mère

-Très bien,fit-il avec un ton las quand venez-vous?

-La pleine lune sera dans trois semaines donc en fin de semaine là où l'appel de la lune est le moins prononcé, sinon Emma sera intenable durant le voyage, expliqua-t-elle.

Bran se passa la main devant les yeux, car si la fille ne contrôlait pas son loup il lui faudrait la tuer et ses frères la protégeraient et ainsi les seuls enfants vivants et changés mourraient .Il avait eu raison de faire taire Adam sur l'appel et de ne pas avoir demandait des explications à son fils. Car le drame aurait raison de Samuel.

-Votre fille ne contrôle pas son loup, affirma Bran fatigué

-Comment ? Son loup? Oh non ,non, c'est juste qu'Emma est plus fatiguée en ce moment vu que la lune est basse.

-Je ne comprends pas? S'étonna Bran

-Son énergie ses yeux et ses cheveux changent de couleur au cour du mois en fonction du positionnement et de l'état de la lune.

-Couleur lune, coupa Bran avec une impatience palpable.

-Oui, ses frères la charrient d'ailleurs et la surnomme ptt lune.

-Gamma, souffla le vieux loup.

Voilà bien un millénaire qu'une louve gamma n'avait plus foulée la terre, la seule avait trouvée la mort lorsque son compagnon avait été tué. Entre temps deux mâles étaient nés mais du fait de leur sexe et donc du loup il avait fallu les exécuter rapidement par les familles car s'étaient des tueurs nés . Si cette femme expliquait bien, elle avait donné naissance à un trésor et cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait pu terminer sa grossesse.

-Madame, j'attends avec envie vos enfants ce week-end et ne vous inquiétez pas je prends grand soin de mes loups ( quelque soit l'issue mais ne le dis pas)

-Bon alors à samedi annonça la mère avant de raccrocher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Aspen Creek ! Jubila Louis, enfin!

-Faut vouloir venir ici, en même temps c'est sans doute fait exprès contre les é la mère en baissant sa fenêtre. Demandons notre chemin nous nous sommes assez perdus pour aujourd'hui.

Bonjour, nous cherchons la maison de Bran Cornick. Demanda-t-elle à un passant.

-un peu plus loin, c'est la plus grande , inspirant il continua en souriant, alors voilà les loups de ... .

-Suffit Kerl, tu connais les ordres de Bran, coupa un homme arrivant derrière le premier. Bonjour, Bran vous attends, tout en montrant une demeure relevant plus d'un manoir que d'une simple maison.

La voiture eu juste le temps de se garer quand la porte de la demeure s'ouvrit sur un homme aux allures banales.

Il fit quelques pas vers la voiture: Bienvenu à Aspen Creek. Le voyage c'est bien passé?

-Parfait, fit Louis en sortant précipitamment du véhicule comme si cette dernière lui brulée les fesses.

-Louis tu exagères Emma n'a rien dit de tout le trajet, sermonna la maman.

-justement, répliqua Maxmilien tout en sortant du véhicule, je préfère quand elle parle.

Bran fronça les sourcils, attendant de voir les trois loups. Le premier était un dominant le second un soumis mais surtout ils était jumeaux et avaient les cheveux de son fils. Mais il voulait surtout voir la louve agacée qui faisait frémir son loup.

Puis elle sortit, c'était bien une louve gamma , et malheureusement pour elle ,elle, était plutôt belle sans compter son aura. Mais surtout elle ressemblait beaucoup à une personne qui n'était plus de ce monde et cela lui fit un choque.

Madame Faure s'avança devant Bran qui s'était immobilisé:

Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur Cornick, voici Louis, Maximilien et Emma tout en montrant ses enfants des mains.

-Bran, Madame les enfants,sourit-il, rentrons nous mettre à l'abris.

L'intérieur de la maison était décoré sobrement mais avec goût. Il les amena dans son bureaux où ils prirent place.

-Faire un test ADN me semble assez stupide mais nous le ferons pour être sû toute façon vos enfants seront accueillis quelque soit le résultat ( S'adossant sur son dossier )Emma, je veux voir tes yeux, exigea Bran, il voulait observer ce qu'il avait entendu il y a bien longtemps.

Entendant ces mots la jeune fille se tendit et Louis grogna avant de se retrouver à genoux

-Que ce passe-t-il? Fit la mère tout en s'agrippant à son siège.

-Votre fils vient de goûter à de la dominance. Louis , je ne veux aucun mal à ta soeur. Je veux juste savoir ce qui ce cache derrière ces lunettes, adoucissant sa voix pour apaiser Emma. Tu es une gamma, je le sens , tu ne souhaites qu'une seule chose le bien physique des gens et surtout loups qui t'entourent. Laisse- moi voir ton regard.

Emma enleva ses lunettes et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas un regard pour dominer c'était un regard de gamma ses pupilles couleurs lunaires permettaient à des filaments de sortir pour se rejoindre dans une espèce de tourbillons dans l'iris. Les yeux noirs devinrent de plus en plus clairs à mesure que les filaments se faisaient nombreux.

-Sais- tu ce que tu vois mon enfant?

-Non, mais je me sens différente, complète même. Pourquoi?

-Merci, tu peux remettre tes lunettes, a travers moi tu accèdes à tous les loups qui me sont liés , se sont les filaments,nous appelons cela des liens et ils sont conséquents car je suis le Marrok. Les espèces de tourbillons eux, se sont les liens qui relient ces loups, des alphas, à d'autres loups ces derniers étant liés à moi indirectement . Un alpha est celui qui dirige et protège plusieurs loups et ils forment une meutes tous ensembles et moi je suis l'alpha et tous les alphas. Les loups gamma sont plutôt rare ( un euphémisme pour Bran) et donc peu de loups savent qu'ils ne sont pas qu'un mythe. Après tout , tout mythe commence par un fait réel.

-Donc si je résume, ma soeur est un monstre mutant et vous dirigez tous les loup, fit Maximilien septique.

-Seulement ceux d'Amérique c'est assez de travail et j'ai assez vu de monstres dans ma vie pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas de monstre en ce moment dans cette pièce sourit Bran . Bon notre rendez-vous nous attend allons-y. Termina Bran pendant que Louis se remettait sur pied.

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine en espérant y arriver car la vie de tous les jours, avec ses obligations, est là.

Laissez un message si vous le souhaitez pour me faire part de vos ressentis ou remarques.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les résultats avaient été sans appel mais il s'en doutait entre les jumeaux et Emma ressemblant à la mère de Samuel. Il était à nouveau grand-père la chance avait enfin tournée pour son fils. Ses petit-enfants étaient des loup-garous et d'après son expérience quand ils étaient sous forme de loup seul son allée pouvait souffrir , il se frotta les yeux en repensant au spectacle des jeunes loups s'amusant avec ses poubelles et poursuivant leur soeur avec, sous le regard ébahie des habitants d'aspen creek .

Il devait prévenir son fils de la nouvelle car il était hors de question de le laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il rentre de chez Mercedes, de toute façon pensa Bran, le séjour chez cette dernière était un fiasco. Depuis le demontologue il était bien plus instable qu'avant.

Il composa le numéro fébrilement

-Père, vous avez un soucis, demanda Samuel après le deuxième coup.

-Oui et non tout dépend, Bran chercha les mots puis se lança. J'ai reçu un appel en milieu de semaine d'une femme ayant trois loup-garous adolescents avec assez d'énergie pour fatiguer un troupeau d'éléphants.

-Trois loup-garous, s'exclama Samuel. Cette femme à eu de la chance d'être encore en vie. Qui les as attaqué? Gronda Samuel.

-Personne, son fils eu le souffle coupait , des faux triplets deux garçons, des jumeaux, et une fille.

Mon fils, continua Bran, te souviens-tu d'une Elise Faure?

Bran percevait la réponse de Samuel dans son silence, c'est Mercy qui le brise: Samuel est-ce...

-Non après l'accident j'ai déambulé et cette femme je ne l'ai croisé qu'une fois, racontant plus pour son père que pour Mercy.

-Elle est revenue en Amérique pour te chercher voila un an, ces enfants parlent couramment l'anglais et c'est grâce au coming out des loup-garous qu'elle est arrivée à me trouver.

-Comment sont-ils? Sont-ils bien de moi? Et comment ce fait-il qu'ils soient loups? Les questions sortirent toutes seules oubliant à qui il parlait , Bran n'y prêta guère attention comprenant trop son fils.

-Ils sont bien de toi...

-J'arrive, affirma Samuel avant de commencer à vouloir éteindre son portable.

-Attends, mon fils, laisse moi finir, ayant ainsi tout l'intérêt de son fils, ta fille est une louve gamma.

-Impossible! Fit Mercy, ces loups ne sont que des histoires.

Bran ria :

Je peux t'assurer que la louve que j'ai reçue , qui dort à l'hôtel et que la plupart des loups de la meute ont croisée est bien une gamma.

Un grondement brutal émergea à l'autre bout du fils et Bran fronça les sourcils.

-Samuel, réprimanda le vieux loup, personne ne touchera ma petite- fille sans mon aval. Ils sont prévenus.

-Je serais là pour le déjeuné.

-Ne roule pas trop vite mon fils, termina Bran avant de raccrocher.

Son loup était ravie par la nouvelle, son fils qu'il pensait perdu avait retrouvé un sens à sa vie. Sur cette pensée il partit se coucher au prés de sa compagne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le réveil du milieu de cycle lunaire était toujours aussi délicat pour Emma. Ils devaient prendre le déjeuné chez Bran et une odeur de pancake et de sirop d'érable sortaient de sa maison. Rentrant dans la cuisine, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Bran avec une spatule car une odeur de sucrée le caractérisait.

-Bonjour, bien dormi? Demanda-t- il deux "bien merci" et un "hmm" résonnèrent dans la salle le dernier venant d'Emma dormant à moitié.

Bran sourit , montra les sièges et remplit les assiettes.

Pendant que ses frères dévoraient sans pitié leur repas, Emma se cala et continua sa nuit.

-NON, je ne dors pas ! S'exclama-t-elle quand un coude la bouscula.

-Tu vas avaler ton ptt dej?

-Laisse manger ta soeur, ordonna la mère, Emma, tu dormiras se soir.

Emma se mit donc à picorer son assiette.

-On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourritrue, sortit une voix qu'Emma ne reconnut pas. Elle leva la tête et vit à travers ses lunettes un homme ayant le même sourire que ses frères . Voyant son silence il repris la parole:

Samuel, mais tu le sais déjà vu que tu ne dormais pas pendant les 10 dernieres minutes.

Emma ouvrit et ferma sa bouche ne sachant que dire ; premièrement il lui reprochait de dormir, deuxiement la recadrait pour le pan cake et troisiement lui signalait qu'elle avait raté les présentations!

"Et bien voilà" pensa sa louve s'ébrouant et devenant plus alerte.

-Ah, pour une fois que c'est toi et pas nous, s'exclama Maximilien. Alors qu'elle jetait un regard noir à son frère le deuxieme en profita pour lui piquer son dejeuner. Elle eu juste le temps d'entre apercevoir le mouvement, sa louve n'était pas ravie.

-Tu as mangé ma nourriture!gronda-t-elle tout en faisant claquer sa machoire .

-Non j'ai abregé sa souffrance, expliqua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents .

-Louis, ne mange que les aliments se trouvant dans ton assiette, Emma pas la peine de grogner, réprima Samuel sur un ton de moquerie, tout en prenant un fruit. Tiens avec l'orange tu ne risques pas grand choses.

Apres le dejeuné Samuel les conduisit dans sa maison et attendit qu'ils installent leurs affaires pour leurs faire faire un tour de la ville ( autant dire que ça n'avait pas été long), la promenade les avait portée jusqu'à la serre d'un certain Asil. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air enchanté et ne s'était s'occupé que de ses plantes ne pipant mot.

Dans la soirée Samuel leur avait expliqué qu'une transformation normale était longue et douloureuse mais qu'Emma pouvait accélérer le changement et éviter la douleur le faisant déjà instinctivement pour ses frères . C'était pour cela que Bran avait demandé de les voir en loup il ne dit pas l'autre raison ( celle du contrôle)ne voulant pas les effrayer ils le comprendraient bien assez tôt comme ils allaient vivre à Aspen Creek.

Leur mère été partie après le déjeuner voyant que sa présence gêné, qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains, mais aussi que son travail l'attendait car elle avait pris des jours de congés pour les amener. Mais promis de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Un nouveau soleil se leva et Emma devenait "plus" alerte car la lune se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Elle descendit les marches et sentit cet Asil dans la cuisine, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer .Qu'elle n'aimait pas ça quand ses sens fonctionnaient de travers "vivement la pleine lune" ronchonna-t-elle mentalement, sa louve approuva .

-Bonjour, allez viens déjeuner petite marmotte. Tes frères sont déjà dehors, prévient gaiement Samuel

-Sans surveillance, c'est risqué. Mmm de la brioche.

-De la part d'Asil pour son accueil chaleureux d'hier, ce dernier sourit dans sa tasse de thé, et tes frères ont reçu l'ordre de dégager l'allée de Bran ainsi que la notre. Peut-être qu'ils respecterons la prochaine fois plus les affaires.

-C'est à voir, pointa Asil .

Sur ces mots la louve d'Emma s'aviva, provoquant des frissons à son corps.

-Emma tout vas bien, inquiéta Samuel qui s'était stoppé dans ses mouvements.

-Oui,oui désolée ma louve n'apprécie pas le matin. ("Menteuse "cria sa louve agitait "Assez" répliqua Emma) Heureusement son père se contenta de cette réponse et reprit son activité mais Asil, lui, la regarda intensément, hypnotisant Emma malgré ses lunettes.

-Jus d'orange ou thé? sursautant à ses mots elle coupa le contact visuel. "Thé" Débita Emma. Revenant sur son assiette elle remarqua qu'Asil avait effacé toute trace d'un quelconque regard.

-Bon ,déclara Samuel, une fois que tes frères et toi seraient prêts nous partirons à Missoula acheter des vêtements plus chauds et surtout des affaires pour les cours. Le corps d'Emma parla pour elle puisqu'il la rassura : Emma , oui, tu iras en cours et , oui, tout se passera bien, ici tout le monde est au courant.

Elle n'eue le temps de finir son déjeuner que ses frères rentrèrent la queue entre leurs jambes ( Bran n'avait pas aimé retrouver un smiley sur sa voiture et surtout devoir se promener avec une langue sur le capot et des yeux sur le pare-brise dû au gel) sur ces paroles Asil était parti en riant sous l'oeil réprobateur de Samuel.

Missoula était une mégalopole comparait à la ville d'Aspen Creek. Ils trouvèrent l'essentiel et déjeunèrent sur place prenant le temps de se connaitre. Sur le chemin du retour Samuel avait expliqué à ses fils de ne surtout jamais plaisanter avec les fleurs d'Asil car ce dernier était vieux, puissant et instable regardant bien sa fille sur la fin.

Oui ce chapitre est long désolée. J'espère que la lecture a été quand même fluide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre5

La vie à Aspen Creek ou plutôt "loupville" selon Maximilien était tranquille, ils étaient arrivée depuis environ deux semaines.

Ils avaient fait la connaissance de leur oncle et de sa compagne ainsi que de Leah ( malheureusement) cette dernière les ayant traitée de "batard" . Bran était intervenir dû au regard de douleur de Samuel ,la remarque lui rappelant les années perdues à ne pas avoir vus grandir ses enfants, Leah avait rouspété et était partie en claquant la porte . Mais Bran aimé son fils et avait eu trop peur de le perdre, il ne pouvait supporter de le voir souffrir pour le moment.

La rencontre d'une autre petite louve ,Kara, vivant chez Bran avait eue des répercutions positives car la petite n'avait plus peur d'entamer une métamorphose et commençait à contrôler le changement sous le "pouvoir" de la louve d'Emma qui refusait la lente et douloureuse transformation de la petite.

Et les deux frères s'étaient calmés après avoir eu une discutions avec Charles.

Les présentations avec la meute avaient étés brèves mais claires .Samuel en avait profité pour rassurer la plupart des loups sur le fait qu'il avait de quoi acheter de la nourriture et le temps de la préparer même s'il devait régler ses papiers pour sa mutation dans l'hôpital du coin . Donc il ne voulait plus de plat réparé . " nous ne mourrons pas de faim le congélateur est plein de vos victuailles, nous pouvons même nourrir toute la meute pendant plusieurs semaines si nous sommes victimes d'un siège" avait-il déclaré, sous le regard amusé de Bran. Mais tous savaient que la nourriture était pour Emma car la pleine lune approchait et il lui faudrait toutes ses forces pour pouvoir les aider ( et ils espéraient tous qu'elle le fasse) lors de leurs changements, donc les loups avaient décidés de la gaver ( gentillement ) .

Samuel avec Bran s'étaient occupés de les inscrire au lycée, ils n'avaient pris aucun retard grâce à leur mère qui avait veillé la dessus, bien qu'ils avaient arrêtés de fréquenter l'école depuis le premier changement. Les autres élèves étaient étrangement distant avec eux, sûrement dû à leur instinct de survie.

Et plus les jours passaient plus l'appel de la lune chantée en eux. Chez Emma cela était plus présent du fait de sa louve gamma mais elle avait pris l'habitude de transférer une partie de l'énergie ,émise par la lune en elle ,chez ses frères. Samuel se retrouva donc avec des adolescents surdopés sur lesquels il devait faire preuve de sévérité pour les calmer car certains loups dans la meute n'étaient plus calmes depuis des décennies et cela se serait fini dans le sang.

Samuel avait retrouvé la paix dans son âme et ne voyait plus sa vie sans les trois ptt monstres dont il était fière. Quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit il reconnut le numéro du lycée.

-Mr cornick

-Bonjour Mr, la voix était tremblante et sans vie ce qui fit foncer les sourcils de Samuel.

-Que c'est-il passait? Tout les scénarios passérent dans sa tête depuis que les français revendiquaient ses enfants car nés sur leur territoire.

-Et bien, c'est plutôt ce qu'il ne sait rien passè.

-Allez , Kara. Louis lui fit signe de la main.

-Le temps que l'on rentre, le bus arrivera tout juste à Aspen Creek et ni vu ni connue, argumenta Louis.

Kara regarda ses trois amis puis le collège-lycée et elles ( sa louve et elle) décrétèrent qu'ils avaient raisons. Et puis mieux valait sécher les cours que manger ses camarades. Elle les suivie donc sur le chemin du retour.

Après une heure de marche, ils entendirent une voiture arrivait , reconnaissant le bruit ils se tétanisèrent.

La voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau et son conducteur les fusilla du regard.

-Pourquoi le lycée m'a-t-il appelé?tonna Samuel, ses enfants ainsi que Kara avait baissé la tête fassent à son humeur.

-Répondez, susurra-t-il, ce qui était mauvaise augure.

-Nos camarades ont trop peur de nous avec la lune, murmura Louis avec courage.

Samuel soupira, il aurait du y penser mais ne pouvait tolérer de tels actes.

-Pas autant que vous la prochaine fois quand vous serez ce qui vous attends, montez. Kara , Bran, se chargera de toi. Voyant la mine peiné de ses enfants pour Kara , il rajouta :Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ai pas oublié.

Aucun mot de fut rajouté , Samuel brisa le silence dans son salon pour remonter les bretelles à ses enfants.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé aux répercussions, il aurait pu vous arriver un tas de chose, à quoi servent les téléphones!

-On n'avait pas, essaya Emma

-Tu n'as pas été invitée à parler petite fille. (Son loup était furieux et faisait les cents pas dans l'esprit de Samuel et sortie de nouveau dans son regard).Vous auriez dû m'en parler j'aurais compris. Vous n'êtes plus seuls. Compris?

Trois petits "oui" résonnèrent et il en profita pour continuer " et maintenant votre punissions".

Et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à quatre à déblayer les rue d'Aspen Creek durant le temps que durait l'école ,sous la surveillance d'un loup, sans autorisation de parler. Et quatre car Bran avait approuvé cette " punition utile à la ville" avait-il ajouté avec malice, car à Aspen Creek la neige était reine.

Enfin le soir de la pleine lune commença part la cérémonie et se termina par la chasse mensuelle avec une meute euphorique grâce à Emma.

Vers la fin de chasse,Emma se dirigea vers un loup marron pour le faire participer mais reçu un coup de pattes et une morsure sur le museaux en guise d'avertissement.

-Pourquoi, Asil ne participe pas? Demanda-t-elle à son père en montant dans sa chambre.

-Cela vaux mieux qu'il s'abstienne pour tous, fut juste la réponse de Samuel. En l'observant elle comprit que si elle voulait des réponses, elle devrait poser ses questions à l'intéressé directement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Depuis la chasse, plusieurs jours étaient passés et s'était avec joie que les quatre étudiants avaient repris le chemin des cours, laissant leur pelle sans regret.

Emma n'avait pas oublié le refus d'Asil et décida d'aller le voir aprés les cours, pensant bien à laisser un mot à son père sur le frigo.

-Bonjour , tout en ouvrant la porte de la serre et fut acceuillit par des odeurs merveilleuses.

-Ton père sait que tu es là? Fut la réponse de l'hôte.

-Je lui ai laissé un mot , Emma marcha entre les installations pour rejoindre Asil. Vos plantes sont magnifiques, c'est impressionnant.

-Que veux-tu, louveteaux ? Sans lever les yeux de son travaille.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux quelque chose?

Asil leva la tête signalant l'agacement de son loup contre l'impertinence de son intruse.

-Pourquoi m'avoir attaquée?

-Attaquée !riant il continua, tu es encore en vie que je sache et je suis trop vieux.

Emma resta perplexe donc Asil l'invita à s'assoir.

-La chasse se serait terminée en bain de sang avec comme bouquet ( il caressa une rose) ma mort.

-Vous souhaitez mourir ? L' ayant compris à son comportement.

-Ma mort sera une bénédiction et Bran le sera bientôt obligé.

-Si vous souhaitez mourir si je puis me permettre allez dans le lac et ne demandez pas à votre ami de vous briser le cou . Cela le soulagera si votre mort vous la souhaitez tant. Ou profitez de la vie que l'on vous accorde car personne ne sais quand la faucheuse arrivera et elle arrive toujours trop tôt.

Asil en lâcha sa rose voilà qu'une petite louve de 17ans ( environ) lui faisait la morale et le plus surprenant c'est qu'ils l'écoutaient lui et son loup.

-Quelle est ta plante préférée?

-Heu, le coton, surprit par ce revirement.

Il le leva et alla dans une autre salle et revint avec du coton et lui tendit en un signe de remerciement.

-Rentres chez toi , plume de coton, avant de faire venir ton père.

Elle laissa Asil à ses songes et surprit Samuel avec sa plante.

-Il semblerait qu'un loup soit à l'œuvre à New York laissant ses proies en vues. Cela n'est pas possible il doit être mis hors d'état de nuire nous n'avons pas besoin de se genre de pub surtout en se moment.

Charles voyait son père agacé.

-Pars avec Anna, ramenez le si possible.

-C'est Missoula, pas le fin fond du monde s'il te plaît, supplia Emma face à la détermination de son père. "Non".

-Mais Sage sera avec moi, on restera dans la galerie marchande, Papa,termina t elle avec une moue de chien battue.

-Tu m'appelles papa pour me faire changer d'avis? Sur ces mots, Emma fit la grimace "ça se présente mal" pensa-t-elle sa louve approuvant.

-S'il te plaît... et je peux demander à Asil de venir.

-Asil? hoqueta-t-il puis il réfléchi,avant que celui dise oui le ciel leur tomberait sur la tête. D'accord mais seulement s'il accepte de venir.

Il aurait dû se méfier de sa fille, car ne fut pas sa surprise quand une heure plus tard Sage et Asil vinrent la chercher. Il vit sa fille lui sourire

et monter dans la voiture. Il allait devoir se méfier de cette dernière espiègle. Il ferma la porte, son loup le prévenant du silence qui régnait dans l'habita et il partit voir les nouvelles idées de ses fils.

Asil restait à l'entrée refusant pour "sa santé mentale " de pénétrer chaque boutique. La plupart des personnes vivants ici savaient qui ils étaient et étrangement les magasins se vidaient plus facilement à la vue d'Asil. Ce dernier attendait amusant son loup de l'odeur de peur des humains mais un lien tirant une énergie astronomique le tira de ses pensées. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et beaucoup trop lentement à son goût il comprit que c'était Emma. Il l'a retrouva sur le sol inconsciente avec Sage à ses côtés mais ne servant à rien car bien plus sonnée que lui.

-Comment va ma fille préférée. La voix, Emma,si accrocha et ouvrit les yeux elle mit du temps mais reconnu Samuel, Bran et Asil. Il lui laissèrent le temps nécessaire pour reprendre ses marques.

-Ma chambre? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui,fit Le Marrok, maintenant raconte-moi.

-Je ne me souviens plus trop,elle toucha son ventre, ce dernier lui lançait une douleur atroce, on était dans un magasin puis ma louve à sentie un danger sur Charles et à réagit. Que c'est'il passé? Emma était perdue.

-Tu as fait ce que tout bon gamma fait, tu as sauvé l'un des tiens d'ailleurs au péril de ta vie ce qui est loin d'être intelligent,objecta Bran

-Et sage?

-Sage dort,sourit son père, tu as pris beaucoup de son énergie, heureusement qu'Asil était là pour vous ramener car Sage était trop épuisée.

-Charles?

-Il s'est fait surprendre et il va avoir besoin de tes soins directes pour pouvoir aller terminer ce qu'il a laissa son fils parler basculant son siège trahissant ainsi son agitation.

-Nous partirons se soir pour New York en attendant repose toi j'ai demandé à Louis et Maximilien de te laisser. Allez dors mon enfant .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre7

La voiture, quelle invention infernale, sa louve détestait cet engin. Trop vite, trop d'incertitudes, trop de dépendance( envers le conducteur) et surtout trop de chauffard! Enfin c'était mieux que l'avion où elle avait bénie son père qui avait sentie sa louve angoissée et bien énervée. Ce fut dans cet d'état d'esprit qu'elle sortit du véhicule.

-Samuel,un homme qu'Emma reconnu comme l'alpha, tendit la main vers son père qui la serra puis la présenta à Emma qui la regarda.

-Emma, te remercie de ton accueil mais elle n'aime pas les avions ni les voitures et donc est encore trop énervée pour apprécier la politesse.

Le loup sourit exprimant sa compréhension et les amena à un Charles mal en point mais se contrôlant( grâce à Anna). Son père examina son frère pendant qu'Anna avait pris Emma dans ses bras pour la remercier.

Entre les cessions de guérison ( qui fatigués le corps de Charles) ils avaient quartier libre et son père en profita pour lui faire découvrir la ville tout en restant loin des zones à risque. Emma décréta avec sa louve qu'elles préféraient Aspen Creek , plus silencieuse, moins dépravée ( si on enlève les loups psychotiques), et surtout moins peuplé. Elle avait dû remettre ses lunettes car dès qu'elles voyaient quelqu'un de malade sa louve voulait la guérir et cela se voyait dans son regard.

-Papa, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Emma le deuxième jour le voyant toujours alerte. Il l'a regarda comme s'il prenait sur le moment la part des choses puis déclara:

-Les loup français vous revendiques, voyant l'air stupéfait de sa fille il reprit, vous estes nés en France votre premier changement a eu lieu là bas ( le regard perdu de sa fille lui fit expliquer). Nous avons des lois , Emma, qui nous permettent de vivre en harmonie avec les autres loups ou non. Et l'une des lois stipule q'un nouveau loup appartient à la meute qui possède le lieu où se dernier à été attaqué.

-Mais nous n'avons pas été attaque avec mes frères, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Exact,nous leur avons dit.

-Nous?

-Bran et moi, mais ils ont le pouvoir de vous le demandez et viendrons le faire assez rapidement. Ils sont surement en chemin.

Alors voila ce qui taraudait son père à New York ou la plupart des avions atterrissaient, il avait peur de rencontrer des loups de l'autre meute.

-Papa, touchant le bras se son père voyant celui-ci emprunt aux doutes, nous ne partirons pas en France, bon d'accord peut-être pour aller voir la famille mais sinon non, notre vie est ici avec toi, même si Leah nous mène la vie dure ( et c'était loin d'être un euphémisme, ayant une profonde haine pour eux depuis que Bran s'était interposé lors des présentations) .Voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son père elle comprit qu'elle ne devait rien cacher. Tu sais on en a discuté avec Louis et Max et on est arrivé à la conclusion qu'on aime cette vie. Ils adorent te faire tourner en bourrique avec leurs bricolages bidons ( Samuel été maintenant l'heureux propriétaire d'un toasteur qui chantait la musique de Dark Vador avant d'envoyer les toasts à l'autre bout de la cuisine ( un fait négligeable selon eux vu la classe qu'avait sois disant pris l'engin)). Papa, on ne partira pas sauf si tu nous le demande car on veut vivre avec toi, on t'aime n'en doute pas.

Samuel, respira tout en regardant sa fille et une joie incomparable l'envahie, il avait tant attendue pour de tels paroles. Il pris sa fille dans ses bras ne pouvant plus parler et se promit d'en faire autant avec ses fils mais seulement après avoir pris connaissance des modifications de sa maison.

-Samuel! Samuel! Paapaaaa! S'époumona Emma, mais rien n'a faire, le silence régnait et attachées sur un siège par des liens en argents lui tenant poignés, ventre,jambes et chevilles, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

-Qui a t'il? Voyant son frère s'arrêter dans son mouvement et regarder droit devant lui. Max tu m'entends! Réponds! Ordonna-t-il.

-Emma, fut sa seule réponse.

Entendant le téléphone, Louis s'éloigna de son frère et alla répondre ayant reconnu le numéro.

-Passe-moi ton frère.

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi, demanda la voix, Louis savait par expérience que agacer le Marrok était mauvais pour la santé mais là il ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

-Il n'est plus avec moi mentalement.

-Depuis combien de temps

-Juste avant votre coup de fil.

-Rappelle- moi s'il y a du changement . Puis ils coupèrent la conversation

Louis respira un grand coup pour faire partir une partie sa frustration et s'assit à côté de son frère essayant de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Voilà, j'ai tout noté donc on a " bâtisse abandonnée" "torture" " sang" et "sorcellerie" . Fit Louis dans le bureau.

Bran regarda ses petits fils et réfléchis. Il avait toujours sentit que Max avait du sang de sorcier tout comme lui mais pouvoir voir à travers son frère ou sa soeur , ça il avait attendu pour en sûr. Enfin, lui parlait bien dans les esprits.

-Tu n'as rien vu d'autre? Questionnant l'autre jumeaux.

-Non, je pense qu'un sort devait avoir lieu car tout était flous. Or il en faut pour qu'Emma se mette à voir floue et comme j'ai vu de la sorcellerie à un moment . Il haussa les épaules.

-Et toujours pas de nouvelle de Samuel? se risqua Max.

-Non, cracha Bran avant de se calmer.

-Bran, je peux reconnaître l'endroit. Le Marrok lui lança un regard de défis.

-C'est stupide, je peux retrouver l'endroit et il m'ordonne de rester à l'abris! Vociféra Max une fois rentré.

Louis sourit" tu as toujours été en sécurité avec moi"

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se précipitèrent préparer leur affaire

-Bonjour, bonjour, lança une voix un peu trop charmante pour l'endroit. La porte s'ouvrit et Emma regarde son hôte entrer. "Sorcier" grogna sa louve "super" lui répondit Emma.

-On ne dit pas bonjour, il rit, en même temps tu es un animal il ne faut rien attendre de plus venant de ta part. Il prit un siège qui se trouvé dans un coin de la salle et s'installa devant-elle. Alors je suis impressionné, je ne savais même ce qu'était un loup gamma. Mais on parle beaucoup de toi, sauf chez les humains ils sont trop stupides et ignares ( "tout comme toi" Emma ferma les yeux pour rattraper les reines de sa louve car si elle perdait le contrôle elles seraient plus mal barrées) j'ai lu énormément de livre et après les heures passées peu d'information sur de tels loups étaient inscrites.

Emma prit une posture qui déclarait qu'elle n'en avait que faire si seulement dans ses livres il avait pu comprendre que la magie noire corrompait les âmes son hôte n'aurait pas tout perdu en fin de compte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai quand même appris . Par exemple il te faut un contact peau contre peau quand un lien de meute n'est pas en place. Que grâce à toi, ton sang, les loups( il fit une grimace à ce mot) ne ressentent rien lors de leur transformation. Ce sang si merveilleux si puissant( elle le voyait presque saliver). Alors venons au fait je veux ton sang et je sais aussi que plus ta louve sera présente en toi plus ton don (de sang) sera précieux. Donne moi ce que je veux. Il se leva pris une bassine sur la table se trouvant dans la salle et un couteau en argent de sa ceinture. Puis la regarda.

-Non, laissant sa louve répondre puis la renferma au plus profond d'elle avant de continuer. Jamais.

Il sourit s'attendant à cette réponse puis se plaça devant elle l'obligea à lever la tête: Ne t'a dont jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais? Claqua des doigts et elle vit un loup de la meute de New York transformé, enchaîné à des chaines tenus aux extrémités par ses geôliers. Le sorcier se tourna vers le loups dit quelques mots qui se suivirent pas le bruit sourd du corps sans vie tombant sur le sol.

Emma regarda la scène, impuissante, se rendant compte que les liens qui l'unissaient au Marrok avaient étés brisés mesurant ainsi la puissance du malade mental lui faisant face.

-Oui, bestiole, tu commences à comprendre. Un loup sera tué pour chaque refus et sache qu'il n'en reste que deux mais rassure-toi je finirais par ton pitoyable géniteur. Puis sortit.

Emma, grâce à son charmant sorcier arrivait sans mal à savoir le temps qu'il passait . Le corps devant elle subissait des changements assez originaux et dû à son ouïe de louve elle ne rata aucun passage. Les organe s'étaient flétries, puis étaient devenus poussières, les os s'étaient brisées, broyés et avaient rejoint les Le cerveau était sorti des orbites( nez, yeux, oreilles) avec l'allure de geler, les yeux avaient sautés de leurs emplacements, les dents s'étaient déchaussées pour tomber dans la bouche inerte . Les cheveux étaient tombés du crâne( bizarrement c'était le passage qu'elle avait préfère). Les ongles avaient subit le même sort. Enfin la peau rejoint les organes dans un ballet des plus horrifiants bien que spectaculaire. Il ne restait à la fin du loup plus que de la poussière enrobée de morceaux de cervelle avec des copeaux de cheveux et d'ongles. Emma avait tout observé par respect pour ce loup , sa louve,elle, réclamée vengeance en hurlant à la mort. " patience mon amie, patience" car elles le savaient , le sorcier finirait par mourrir.

Veuillez m'escuser pour le retard mais en ce moment je suis affreusement occupée j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

-Faut peut-être répondre, c'est la dixième fois que le téléphone sonne.

Max était angoissé, ils étaient partis depuis la veille évitant que se faire remarquer et depuis 1h le téléphone ne faisait que sonner. Normale pour un téléphone mais que c'est marqué " Bran" celui ci prend l'allure de l'enfer avec satan à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, tu es arrivé à le bloquer de nos pensées , faut mieux qu'il se clame d'abord. Tu ne crois pas?

-Sauf qu'il est comme maman, alors imagine dans une colère froide.

Louis perdit de couleurs à ses mots et regardant son frère décrocha

-Où estes-vous? La voix n'était que douceur mais stupide était celui qui y croyait car la tempête était palpable.

-En Amérique, provoqua Louis.

-Louis! La voix n'était que colère. Vous allez reve... .

Max coupa rapidement la communication, son frère le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il avait raccroché à Bran! Au Marrok! Au niveau connerie ils avaient tous les deux décroché le pompon.

Max pris le téléphone est rappela le dernier numéro.

-C'est notre soeur, avec Louis ils m'ont sortie d'une belle connerie il y a mois d'un an ,je le lui dois ,ainsi qu'a Samuel pour sa patience avec nous. On ne va pas les laisser tomber , je peux reconnaitre l'endroit, on va y aller et botter le cul à tous les enquiquineurs (évitant soigneusement un gros mot) que l'on verra sur place même si on doit y rester.

Max avait parler d'une seule traite ne laissant pas de place à son alpha et attendit sa réponse. Croyant qu'il avait raccroché il se tendit.

-Asil est en chemin, il vous aidera . Mais petits( ayant toute leur attention continua) nous terminerons cette conversation une fois rentré. Puis raccrocha

Les deux frères soufflèrent avec un peu de chance ils mourraient à New York.

Ils descendirent du bus un arrêt avant celui prévu en voyant Asil qui attendait à coté d'une voiture de location.

-Alors on taquine Bran, les salua Asil, vous estes trop jeune pour ça.

Louis trouvait Asil effrayant trop souriant. Seul un idiot se laisserait berner par son allure vaniteuse et son joli minois. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux pour rencontrer le prédateur qu'il était.

-Prêt? Les invitant ainsi à monter en voiture.

Asil leur fit une "visite"expresse de la ville leur montrant des lieux insalubres pouvant correspondre à la description . Charles de son côté avec Anna faisait de même en leur envoyant des photos. Mais aucune bâtisses n'allaient.

Dans la voiture, les trois hommes étaient silencieux rendant l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesant au fils du temps.

-Le lien! Le lien elle l'a rétablit! S'époumona Max.

-Non,rétorqua Asil, après avoir brièvement vérifié.

-A droite, ordonna Max oubliant que c'était Asil le conducteur. Ce dernier ne fut pas content mais décida de ravaler ses paroles si cela pouvait les faire avancer dans leurs recherches.

-Du sang, du sang, beaucoup, partout sur elle,Asil et Louis se regardèrent à ces mots. Elle est branchée à un appareil! Asil freina brusquement coupant le contact que Max avait avec sa soeur et pris son téléphone.

-Charles rappelle tout la meute ils ne doivent pas pénétrer l'endroit. Ils prennent son sang. Leurs sortilèges peuvent sûrement en être imprégnés .

-Est-ce sage que tu t'y approches ?repondit Charles. Asil questionna son loup.

-Oui, c'est peut-être notre seul effet de surprise.

-D'accord

Puis posant le téléphone, il regarda les deux louveteaux.

-Montre- moi le chemin, dit-il à Max. Mais je vous préviens il y a une chance pour que les sors agissent avec facilité et qu'ils prennent le controle que mon corps. Mais vous deux ainsi que Charles vous estes immunisés car vous estes de la même famille.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas prendre le risque, louis ne comprenait pas, désolé mais tu risques de nous attaquer.

-Il y a une forte probabilité que je ne le sois pas.

-Peux tu être plus précis, s'il te plait. Demanda soigneusement Max tout en se redressant sur le siège arrière.

-Mon loup devrait être obnubilé pas le fait de sortir votre soeur ainsi rendant le contrôle des sorciers inopérant . Mais mon loup tueras tout sur son passage et malheureusement se ne sont pas des vampires et je perdrais le contrôle.

Louis entendit mais surtout compris ce qu'Asil n'avait pas dit.

-Tu ne touches pas à notre soeur, grogna -t-il. L'instant d'après se dernier se retrouva coincé entre la portière et un Asil plus fou que d'habitude.

-Estimes-toi heureux, car aucun sorcier ne le sait donc l'effet de surprise sera parfait.

-Ok , d'abord allons les sortir de là, distraya Max coupant son frère de sa réplique et d'une mort probable . Max fut soulager de voir la main d'Asil quitter le cou de son frère.

-Laissez Charles me tuer n'essayez pas de me faire revenir à la raison car le seul résultat serait votre cadavre.

Il actionna le leviez de vitesse et se laissa guider par Max qui les amenait vers les loups captifs.

Désolée en ce moment je suis très occupée et navrée pour les fautes passées à travers les mailles du filet.


End file.
